2 magis, 1 world
by rinrinring
Summary: Judal never thought it would have ended up this way. Nope he did not. But ever since he meet Aladdin, his whole world changed. AU JudalxAladdin
1. The first meeting

**A/N:**

**I seriously wanted to try a magi fanfic, especially about these two soooooooo...HEAR YA GOOOOOO! It's my first magi fanfic so enjoy~!**

* * *

"Judal, I want you meet Aladdin. Kou Empire's magi."

Sinbad smiled as he pushed Judal forward a little. Judal looked at Sinbad and then looked at the person in front of him. It was boy. A boy with the most amazing bright blue hair that Judal has ever noticed. Judal also noticed that the boy's hair is the same color as his eyes.

It made the boy look incredibly...cute.

When the boy smiled at him, Judal thought that his face couldn't get any redder.

"Nice to meet you Judal. My name is Aladdin."

And this...was his first meeting with the person who will change his life, forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**TADAA!**

**How'd you like it?**

**Yes, this story is based on the AU version where Aladdin is Kou Empire's magi while Judal is Sindria's magi. I find it the AU really cute and I felt a strong urge to make a fanfic out of it so...YEP!**

**Hope'd you like it~~~~**


	2. This type of happiness

**A/N:**

**WAAAA! A review! Thanks for reviewing, ****Daena Fuegoscuro****! I'm glad you liked the story! And I hope more people will like this story too!**

**Now...ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

"JuJu~!"

"Huh?! A-Aladdin!"

Judal turned in surprise as he heard someone call his name but as he saw who it was, he mentally relaxed a little. Then he glared at the boy which made Aladdin flinch a little.

"Who said you can call me by a name like **_JuJu_**huh?"

Aladdin blinked and then laughed, which surprised Judal.

"W-What's so funny?!"

"Ehehehe~ it's nothing~"

"Hmph!"

Aladdin smiled when Judal was pouting while his head was turned away.

"Anyways~ I want to show you something JuJu so come with me!"

"W-Wait! Hold your horses!"

Aladdin laughed as he pulled Judal along the rows of sakura trees. With the sakura petals floating around, added with Aladdin's cheerful laughing, Judal wished, just a very very little wish that maybe...he could stay here forever.

Surrounded by this type of happiness.


	3. The sudden visit

**A/N:**

**And here's the next chappie~! Enjoy~**

* * *

"So...Judal..."

"What idiot king?"

"How do you like the Kou Empire?"

"It's...nice..."

Sinbad chuckled.

"What an amusing answer."

"Shut up baka-bad."

"Well...you can't blame me. You've been disappearing lately. And I'm pretty sure I know where you go..."

Sinbad suddenly saw something flash in front of him and before he could blink, he noticed Judal's wand in front of his face.

"One more word out of you and I'll blow that lady-killer face off."

Sinbad raised his hands in defeat but his face held a smile on it.

"Okay. Okay. I got it. Touché much?"

"Hmph."

Judal withdrew his wand and Sinbad let's go of the breath he had been holding. If Judal ever threatens to kill you, he means it. Sinbad was the first person to ever learn that.

"My King! Magi!"

Both Sinbad and Judal looked up to see who has entered the room. It was Ja'far.

"What is it Ja'far?"

"The Kou ship as arrived. Along with the fourth prince and...it's magi."

Judal stood up immediately. Aladdin was here? But what for?

"Ah yes. The prince is here for studying. That was the one of the deals we made when we held the peace treaty conference but...why would the magi be here? He didn't need to come?"

"I don't know Sin but...haa...what do we do?"

"Well...we can ask later but for now, they are the guest of Sindria. We must treat them kindly. "

"Yes, my king"

"Let's go. Coming along Judal?"

Judal snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't be called the magi of Sindria if I couldn't go even greet guests from another nation. That will ruin my image, you know."

"Of course."

Sinbad chuckled and then grabbed his hat.

"Let us be on our way then."

And he started walking, Ja'far following him close behind. Judal started walking too but a little slower since his mind was full of the little magi who has come to visit from the Kou Empire.


	4. The beginning of adventurous days

**A/N:**

**...oh...my friend's review...oh. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**NEXT CHAPPIE!**

* * *

"Welcome to Sindria, your Highness, Hakuryuu and magi, Aladdin!"

Both Hakuryuu and Aladdin was greeted by a lot of people.

"Welcome to Sindria. I hope you will enjoy your stay."

Sinbad smiled as he walked up to them, the eight generals following behind him.

"Thank you, king Sinbad. I do hope you don't find my presence here...annoying."

"Not at all. I'm happy that you are here. But I have one question...why is the honorable magi of the Kou Empire here? I thought that only the fourth prince would come. Not the magi too."

Aladdin smiled and looked at Sinbad kindly.

"I just want to see how Sindria looks like with my own eyes. That's all."

Sinbad nodded, understanding what Aladdin said.

"I see. Well, I hope you have a fair time here in Sindria."

"I will."

Aladdin and Sinbad shook hands. Judal, who was in the back this whole time finally moved up forward, capturing Aladdin's gaze. When Aladdin saw Judal, he smiled a big smile.

"Hey JuJu!"

"You-! Don't call me _**JuJu**_! Idiot!"

Aladdin laughed, Judal pouted, and the people around them gave the two curious looks.

"_**JuJu**_? I didn't know you had such a nickname Judal?"

"I didn't, stupid king."

Judal seethed at Sinbad while glaring daggers at Aladdin. Why did he have to call him that here out of all place?!

"Well...alright then."

Sinbad raised a brow at the two. Aladdin was still laughing while Judal was still glaring at him. Sinbad chuckled at the sight. It was new and rare. The Judal he knew was never like this before. He coughed, trying to get the two's attention. Aladdin and Judal stopped whatever they were doing to look at Sinbad.

"Let's go get ready! We have to be ready for the welcoming-"

"MY KING!"

Everyone looked over at who was calling Sinbad. It was a palace guard.

"My King! Bad news!"

"What! What is it!"

"A-A southern sea creature! A southern sea creature has appeared on the northeast side of the city!"

"I see...My apologies prince. It seems we'll have to put off what we have to do now. My people need me."

Sinbad smiled apologetically at Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu shook his head.

"It's alright, King Sinbad but may I have one request?"

"What is it?"

"I also want to come along to see. I have...heard...of what you do with the southern sea creatures and I want to see if it truly that as entertaining as it sounds."

"If you wish, your Highness. Now...Let us be on our way!"

"Yes, My King!"

And Sinbad, the eight generals, plus Hakuruu, Aladdin, and Judal were all running to the scene.

As Judal ran, he glanced at the person next to him. Aladdin was running with all of his strength. Judal sighed inwardly and took Aladdin's hand, surprising him.

"J-JuJu?! W-Wha-"

"Shut up and run faster, midget. If you don't, your going to lag everyone behind."

Aladdin stared at Judal, astonished and then smiled, to what seem like to Judal, the cutest smile ever.

"Thanks JuJu."

"Tch..."

Judal looked away, his face red.

_How will I endure a whole 3 months of this?! _

And this was the start of some adventurous days in Sindria.


	5. The start of amazing festival

**A/N**

**SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! AND...**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews!**

**Daena- I'll try to make it longer but sometimes I feel like if I make it longer, the whole story will turn 180 degrees around into something else. But I'll try! Anything for my reviewers! **

**StalkerofAmii- An-chan...I seriously doubt you get paid for stalking. And yea, you should tell your mom that the mental hospital is very far away since I understand how she would feel if I were there. And also...SHOW ME YOUR ACCOUNT...*^***

**noname- Thank you very much! I will! ^^**

**indonesian- Really?! I'm glad you think this is not complicated! And I will!**

**Angel-Rei-chan1- Thx for such an _awesome _review! Here's a new chapter to your liking! ^^  
**

**Now...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

"Look!"

"It's a southern sea creature! The Rampaging Moray!"

"It's a feast!"

"Today will be a feast!"

The people cheered as they saw the creature but ran as soon as the creature attacked by spraying water at them.

"Look! It's King Sinbad and the eight generals!"

King Sinbad and the eight generals were standing on top of what seems like a mini mountain. (You know. Something like that on the manga. I dunno what they were standing on but...yea...)

"For today's show...I choose you! Hinahoho and Pitsi!"

"Yes, my King!"

Both Hinahoho and Pisti bowed to Sinbad before they went to confront the sea creature.

"Hey! Ya big lump of meat! Over here!"

Hinahoho yelled at the creature and of course, it heard his yell and just roared at him. The Moray was about to attack but then it heard something. It was a sound. The creature turned and roared in pain.

The sound was caused by Pisti, playing her feather flute. (Again, I don't know what her weapon is called so-yea)

"Your finished!"

As the Moray was distracted by it's own pain, Hinahoho took the chance and chopped it up, defeating the creature.

"Chopping, complete!"

Everyone cheered and praised Hinahoho and Pisti for their job well done. As everyone was moving the meat and getting it ready for the festival, Judal was seen in the sidelines, looking over the people.

"Are you bored or is it that you don't have anything to do?"

Judal jumped a little and turned to his left to see who had startled him. Ready to lash out at the person, only to stop when he saw it was Aladdin, smiling at him.

"Tch...I just don't want to do anything."

Aladdin giggled while Judal pouted a little.

"I wonder what the festival will be like?I can't wait!"

"There's nothing much. Just food, drinks, music, dancing-"

"Dancing? Really?"

A little annoyed at the interruption, Judal half-glared at the boy and huffed.

"Yes chibi. There will be dancing. Why? You interested?"

"Yup! Maybe I'll dance with someone!"

"Hmmm..."

And they stood there, in silence. Aladdin was thinking about what to do in the festival and Judal was thinking about what Aladdin said early.

_He'll dance with someone he said...I wonder who...? Wait! Why am I thinking about this?! Gaahh! I've gone crazy!...But I can't help but wonder...I really think there's something wrong with me..._

Judal mentally sighed and looked at Aladdin at the corner of his eyes. In the deepest parts of his heart, he wished that he was the one Aladdin was talking about who to dance with.


	6. The growing feelings at the festival

**A/N:**

**Ah...my friend's review again...YOU WILL TELL ME YOUR ACCOUNT SOONER OR LATER! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

"To King Sinbad and the blessings of the Southern Sea!"

"Here! Here!"

The people cheered and raised their cups at Sinbad and the Generals. Sinbad smiled and did the same to his country men.

"This is some festival, King Sinbad."

Sinbad turned to see only Hakuryuu standing there, a cup of drink in hand.

"Is it to your liking, Prince?"

"It's much more better than I imagined."

Sinbad smiled at Hakuryuu and Hakuryuu returned the gesture. He only smiled for a short moment before his face turned serious again.

"King Sinbad, if we could discuss the matter we talked about before-"

Sinbad raised a hand to stop Hakuryuu in mid-talk.

"Maybe now is not a good time, Prince. Afterall, it's a party! Have fun. We can always talk about this tomorrow."

Hakuryuu stared at Sinbad. Sinbad had a face with a feeling that can't be described. Hakuryuu continued to stare at Sinbad before he bowed.

"If you wish, Sinbad."

Sinbad smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now, go have fun!"

He gave one final smile at Hakuryuu before going to walk away to his Generals. Hakuryuu continued to stare at Sinbad as he walked away. One of his guards came up to him ans whispered in his ear.

"What shall we do Hakuryuu-dono?"

"Be patience. We will discuss about this tomorrow. I will get King Sinbad to work with me. No matter what."

As Hakuryuu was talking with his guard, they didn't notice a person watching them. Judal looked upon them with distaste and tsked.

_I don't trust that blue-haired brat. What is he planning..._

As Judal thought this, he didn't notice a shadow creeping up on him.

"BOO!"

"WAAGH!"

Judal shrieked in horror as he turned to look who had scared the wits out of him.

"Ahahaha~! Did I scare you?"

"Chibi?!"

Aladdin grinned as he put his mask to the side of his head. Judal sighed. If it was anyone else, he would have hit them with his lightening all the way into the sky and let them drop down like a piece of bird poop!

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Cause I thought it would have been fun seeing your shocked expression!"

Aladdin laughed as Judal steamed. Seriously! This kid was getting on his nerves! But still...he can't hate the boy for some reason. Damn his blasted feelings! Damn his blasted heart! Damn everything!

Judal scratched his head in frustration as Aladdin stared at him curiously.

"What's wrong JuJu?"

"Nothing...And don't call me that!"

Aladdin giggled. That was the Judal he knew. He continued to giggle at Judal's mad face when he heard music. He faced the stage where the drummers were drumming and people were dancing to the music. Aladdin's face lit up.

"Hey, JuJu?"

"What chibi?"

Judal tsked at the nickname but asked what's wrong anyway.

"Do you want to dance?"

Judal spluttered. What the hell was that kid saying?!

"What?!"

"C'mon JuJu~ It'll be fun!"

"But-I-err-I-"

Aladdin smiled and got a hold of Judal's hand, dragging him to the dance.

Judal made a face but he let himself be dragged away.

As they got closer, Judal can see that Aladdin's face was being reflected a little by the fire's glow, making the boy seem a little...beautiful...

He tsked mentally as he felt warmth slip up on his cheeks.

Damn his heart for beating so fast right now.


	7. The feelings that are finally revealed

**A/N:**

**GIMME THE MILK TEA! AND I SHALL LEARN OF YOUR ACCOUNT SOONER OR LATER!  
**

**...CHAPPIE TIME~!**

* * *

_...It's too peaceful...  
_

Judal yawned as he looked at the sky. His current situation? Laying on the soft flower beds in the Sindria Palace, looking at the clouds, bored out of his mind.

He seriously have nothing to do since that idiot king was in a meeting with the bastard blue-headed prince.

_I really don't trust that brat. He has something up his sleeve, that's for sure..._

Judal huffed and continued looking at the sky. He truly was bored. About to yank his precious hair out in frustration, he then remembered something. He was not the **only **magi in this place right now.

Getting up from his short rest, Judal went of in search of his blue-eyed chibi.

_He might be still in his bedroom, sleeping._

And of course he would know where Aladdin's room is. Why wouldn't he?...Okay...Maybe it would be better if that question wasn't answered.

He walked on the hallways for a short while before coming in front of a double door, lined with gold and green, the door having some kind of picture that looked like 2 birds: one on each door, facing each other and is painted gold.

Judal opened the door and to his suspicions, the blue-eyes boy was still sleeping. He quietly creeped into the door and silently shut the door, not wanting to wake the little magi up of course.

Upon getting closer to the chibi's bed, he noticed that Aladdin wasn't wearing anything except the sleepwear that the Sindrian's use. And we all know that it can be really revealing, especially if a really short kid were to wear it.

Judal could practically feel the blood rush to his face, painting it a lovely tomato color. And not to mind the images and ideas that came to his head as he looked at the little boy.

_I really need self control...Stupid chibi for making me feel this way..._

Judal still didn't know what feeling he had for the little magi but he did know this: Aladdin was important to him and he will do whatever it takes to protect him. No matter what.

"Mmmmmm..."

A little shocked, Judal quickly whipped around to see if Aladdin had woke up but thank goodness for Judal, he didn't. Aladdin just rolled over, facing Judal now, he sleepwear coming down a little, revealing a few good view of Aladdin's chest.

The blush that was supposedly gone before came back now, 10 times worst than before.

_Shit...Is this blood coming out of my nose?!_

He dabbed his nose and to Judal's utter disgust, he saw blood.

_Oh great...The chibi's pajama just slipped a little, revealing some of his chest, and my nose decides to bleed because of it...just great..._

Judal wiped his nosebleed away with his sleeve and to his relief, it goes away. He then went back to staring at the blue-haired boy. Kneeling beside the bed, he placed his head on the soft bed, his face a few inches away from the little magi's face.

Using a hand, he began brushing away the strands of hair that had gotten on Aladdin's face when he rolled over.

_Why you...Why is it you..._

When he finished brushing the hair, he let a finger trail down Aladdin's small face, his eyes taking in every feature on it.

_You captivate me...like a dog on a leash..._

Letting the finger stop on the little magi's lips, he let his thumb briefly brush it.

_I can't help but think about you so..._

Without him knowing, Judal's face went closer to Aladdin's.

_Ah well...does it matter?_

Just a few inches away, their lips barely touching. Judal can swear that he can feel Aladdin's breath on him.

_I think I...love you..._

And closing his distance, he finally kissed the young magi.

* * *

**A/N:**

**wow...its like...12:35 am and i finished it in like a few minutes...and yes, it's FLUFF**

**i felt like Judal should final make a move so...yup**

**here ya go!**


	8. The time for help in love

**A/N:**

**Angel-Rei-chan1 - OWO WOAH! 3 REVIEWS?! AND ALL IN THE SAME DAY AND TIME?! XD YOUR AWESOME! And yes~~~ I shall have fun making Judal flinch here and there as Aladdin tries to find out who kissed him that morning~~~~ MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

_...What have I done?!_

Judal mentally yelled at himself as he pulled his hair, but not that hard. He loves his hair. Literally. But anyways, back to the situation at hand.

Judal was running. Running away from the person he had kissed. Yes, it's our favorite little magi, Aladdin, that he is running away from.

Ever since that day, Aladdin had been complaining to Judal that he swore he felt someone kiss him when he was alseep. The only problem is: Aladdin didn't know who had kissed him. And since karma seems to like Judal so much, the chibi keeps coming to him for answers. Like last week for example...

_**Flashback:**_

_"JuJu~!"_

_"Don't call me that chibi!"_

_Aladdin ran to Judal, catching his breath as he got in front of the taller boy._

_"J-JuJu...can I ask you something?"_

_"What? What's wrong chibi?"_

_"Umm...it's about that **thing**__ again-"_

_"Oh lord solomon, not that again! I told you I. Don't. Know!" _

_"But JuJu~! I think you know~!"_

_"And why would you think I would know?!"_

_"Umm...intuition...?"_

_"...chibi...that's not a good excuse..."_

_"But still~! I think you do know because...I just feel like you do!"_

_"Well I don't! Now if you excuse me, I have important things to do! Bye chibi!"_

_"W-Wait JuJu!"_

_A fake lie, just to get away from Aladdin. Judal swears under his breath. No way is he getting anywhere near that chibi from now on._

**_Flashback end_**

Which is why Judal was avoiding Aladdin ever since then. It's been a whole week now.

_I wonder how that chibi is doing..._

Even though he is the one avoiding Aladdin, he can't help but wonder what his chibi is doing. Wait...did he just think **his **chibi? Aladdin wasn't even his yet!

"Aaaarrggghhh! This is frustrating!"

"JuJu...?"

Judal froze.

_I can't be..._

He slowly turned around to only be met with the person he was just thinking about. Judal swears that he wants to dig a hole to hide in right now. Right. Now. Swallowing his anxiety, he gave Aladdin his best poker face.

"What chibi? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"...Busy with banging your head and pulling your hair?"

"Erg! Y-You know what I meant shorty!"

Aladdin giggled as Judal glared at the blue-eyed magi.

"I'm glad. This is the Judal I know."

Giving the boy a curious look, Judal fully turned to get a better look at Aladdin.

"What do you mean, chibi?"

"Well...you've been avoiding me these past few weeks so I thought...you know...maybe you hated me..."

Shocked and appalled by the answer the little magi has given him, Judal glared at Aladdin and used both his hands and grabbed each of Aladdin's shoulders, surprising him.

"J-JuJu...?"

"How can you think something like that?!"

"Eh?"

"I don't hate you! Not at all!"

"R-Really?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"Then...why have you been avoiding me?"

"You don't get it do you?! It's because of you!"

"...Me...?"

"Yes! You! I_-_to you_-_! For me, your_-_!"

Judal bit his lip as Aladdin looked up at him, his face clearing saying that he wanted to know what Judal meant. He can't say it. He just can't say it. Slowly letting go of Aladdin's shoulder, he faced away from the smaller magi.

"Nevermind...just go."

"J-JuJu..."

"Just go!"

Judal didn't have to turn around to look to know that Aladdin's face is sad right now. The rukh told him everything. He could hear Aladdin shuffle his feet and hear the small crunching of the soil as the boy walked away.

"...Dammit it all!"

Judal let his fist collide with one of the walls, making a dent in it. He looked at his fist and could see his knuckles were bruised. He tsked and shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants.

Maybe...it was time to talk with a professional with relationships. Judal sighed as he proceeded to walk towards the office of the King of Sindria.

_That idiot king better have some good advice or I'll freeze him to death... _


	9. The stupid advice

**A/N:**

**angel-rei-chan1 - OAO LONG REVIEW! It's alright~ I don't think their weird~ I love your reviews!**

**123RANDOMxPANIC - I KNOW! I LOVE THIS PAIRING! IT GIVES ME THE HIBBY-JIBBYS! AND THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT! ^^**

**to my friend- GIMME MY MILKSHAKE!**

**...CHAPPIE TIME! (my call out for always X3)**

* * *

"...Are you serious Judal...?"

"What else, freckles?"

Judal and Ja'far were staring down at each other as Sinbad was laughing in the background.

"I-I never knew...when there would come a day...where Judal would ask _me _for advice...on _love relationships!" _

Sinbad laughed out more as he finished his sentece. Judal glared at Sinbad and if glares could kill, Sinbad would be dead by now.

"Shut up, idiot king! I wouldn't have come to you if-"

"If you did not do something wrong to upset both of your relationships already. Am I right?"

"Erg..."

Judal tsked and looked away. Sinbad was right. He wouldn't come to him if he didn't do something wrong already. And yelling at Aladdin to keep away from him was wrong enough to damage their relationship. Not that they were a couple...although he needs Sinbad's advice to help him become one with Aladdin. Hence, why he was here with the stupid king and his lap dog.

"Just give me some advice and be over with."

"It's not that easy Judal. For me, I would just-"

"Don't give tell him anything that would damage it even further."

Sinbad pouted at Ja'far and Ja'far just huffed. He knew how Sinbad plays with the women well and he doean't want Judal to do that to Aladdin. If he did...well...Judal can say goodbye to Aladdin, forever.

The women who plays with Sinbad doesn't care though. Heck, they don't even give it one piece of their mind. They just go with the flow. Which is why it pisses Ja'far off. It could be even the next day when a women, who they haven't really seen before introducing them a boy saying that this is Sinbad's son. But that's another story for another time...

Sighing, Ja'far gave Judal a concerned look.

"I know you want to take a step farther in your..._friend_...relationship. But you have to understand that you have to care for him first. Heck, we have to know whether Aladdin is even into guys or not."

_Oh yea...that's right..._

Judal sighed as he scratched his head. He never thought if Aladdin was interested in guys or not. All he knew was that Aladdin was innocent and pure...except for the fact that he likes pretty girls and big boobs. Judal mentally face-palmed at that.

"Oh. You don't need to worry whether Aladdin likes guys or not."

"_**Huh?**_"

Both Judal and Ja'far looked at Sinbad, surprise and shock on thier faces.

"And how would you know that, Sin?"

"Because Aladdin discussed with me before. Saying that he was into guys and yea."

The magi and advisor looked at their kind before they snapped.

"You idiot king! Why didn't you say so earlier!"

"He's right! That would have caused us more less confusion and not make Judal feel more bad them he already is!"

"Wait! Who said I was feeling bad, freckled dog!"

"We all know that you are feeling bad because you yelled at Aladdin!"

"You damn mutt-"

"Bring it on you long haired fre-"

"Okay! That's enough!"

The both of them shut up when they heard their king yell. Sinbad sighed. No matter whom those to are yelling at, they will always eventually turn against themselves, even when the enemy is in front of them.

"Haaa...So we know that Aladdin is into guys. Did he specify what kind of guy he likes?"

"Nope."

"You stupid excuse for a king! You couldn't get any information out of him!?"

"W-Wait Ja'far! I couldn't! The kid was already self-concious of telling me that he was into guys! I couldn't make him more uncomfortable them he already is by asking what type of guys he like!"

"...You have a point there..."

Letting out a breath of air, Sinbad arranged by his shirt the way is was before when Ja'far grabbed it and shook him like a rag doll.

"But know we know...the chibi likes guys right?"

"That's right Judal. That means you have a chance."

"A chance..."

Sinbad smirked.

"You better not blow it up. As an gift, I'll tell you an advice."

"It better not be anything stupid like earlier. Or else..."

Judal took out his wand and Sinbad gulped. Both his magi and advisor was scary. Why, oh why were they serving him again? Coughing lightly, Sinbad adjusted his way of sitting.

"I know. I know. What I'm saying is...give him some affection. Like give him gifts or presents of some sorts to drop hints that you like him. You can also give him hugs."

Sinbad saw Judal give a thinking face to his opinions and decided to throw in another one, but this time, with a little teasing involved.

"Or you can give him kisses on the cheeks and forehead if you want. I'd say kisses are more affective after all."

Lightly chuckling at Judal's reaction, a red faced Judal glared at his king before storming out of the room and slaming the door shut, hard.

Ja'far sighed as he heard the door slam and made a face at his king.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Cause then it'll spoil the love romance drama I get to see in my country."

Ja'far sighed again as Sinbad smiled at what he did. Suddenly, the bell in the room chimed, signaling it was the afternoon now.

"...I guess we have to go to that meetin huh..."

"...I guess we do."

"Sin...you don't have to go if you don't want to. That prince has been quiet insistent. I could fill in for you-"

"No. I must go. I'm the king of Sindria. I cannot abandon my duties. No matter how much it wears me out."

Ja'far sighed, knowing he cannot change the man's mind.

"Then I will go with you. I will always follow you. Just like I had promised back then."

Sinbad smiled, remembering the old days.

"Thank you."

Ja'far returned the smile and the both walked out of the room.

_I will forever follow you...Even into the depths of hell..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**yup...putted in a little sinja in there**

**wasn't planning to but...meh**

**wrote a lot today...in the library XD**

**also P.S. Aladdin is still in Sindria. The 3 months aren't over yet. Just a heads up for anyone who reads the author note...though i doubt anyone will**

**...CHAPPIE DONE!**


	10. The same feelings maybe

**A/N:**

**got bored so...yea...**

**...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

_Act casual...act casual..._

Judal huffed as he hesitantly stepped towards the person in front of him.

"Yo...chibi..."

Aladdin, who was sitting in the flowers patch, turned around to the one who called him. When he saw it was Judal, a look of utter surprise crossed his face.

"J...Judal..."

Judal bit back a wince as he heard the little magi call him by his full name, not the nickname that he usually uses. He might have hurted Aladdin more than he intended too.

_Well...crap...this is going to be harder then I expected..._

"Yea...um...well...that is..."

_Not the time to stutter you blockhead!_

He grew more nervous when Aladdin stared at him with that innocent look he always has on his face, which Judal thought was cute and teaseable.

"That is...erm..."

He took in a deep breath and yelled.

"I'MSORRYIYELLEDATYOU!"

Judal panted a little and when he received no responce from Aladdin, he raised his head to look at him. The reaction he saw on Aladdin wasn't what he expected.

Aladdin had a completely blank look on his face. _Completely. Blank. _

"...chibi...?"

"Ah...I couldn't catch that...could you repeat it?"

"What?! What do you mean you couldn't get what I said?!"

"C-Calm down! I got what you said!"

"...Really?"

Aladdin chuckled, earning a look of surprise from Judal.

"Yes. I did. You said _I'm sorry I yelled at you! _right?"

"Then...why did you day you didn't catch what I said?"

"Cause I just want to hear it again. It's rare you know...to hear you apologizing to someone."

"Wha-what do you mean by that?!"

Aladdin laughed lightly while Judal fumed. But his annoyance didn't last that long.

"Ne...chibi..."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry...and I don't hate you..."

A look of surprise went thorough Aladdin's face again before he smiled.

"I forgive you."

Judal stared at Aladdin as the little magi smiled up at the taller one. A certain bell ringing throughout the palace brought them both out of their trance.

"Ah...it's afternoon..."

"Yea..."

An awkward silence rang through them but was broken as Aladdin spoke up.

"Well...I have to go know. Prince Hakuryuu would be expecting me to show up for lunch..."

"I suppose so..."

Judal still hated that princey-prince to the guts. That guy has something up his sleeve and that bugged Judal.

"Bye JuJu."

"Ah..."

_The nickname..._

Judal stared after Aladdin as he troted off to the blue-haired princey's room. Before he can comprehend what he was doing, he went after Aladdin and grabbed his arm.

"Eh? JuJu-"

Aladdin blinked once and the next thing he knows he was engulfed in a hug. It was warm, he noted. He knew who was hugging him and yet he did not know why. As Judal gently pulled away from the hug, Aladdin stared up at Judal, confused.

"J-JuJu? Wha-"

The word shocked does not even compared to what he was feeling right now. Aladdin was more than shocked. He was interrupted mid-sentence by Judal placing a kiss on his forehead. It was light, and soft.

Judal pulled away again, his bangs shadowing his face so it won't show what he was feeling.

"See you tomorrow...chibi..."

And before Aladdin can say anything, Judal zoomed away, _zoomed _away and turned the corner. As he got to the corner, Judal placed his back against it and lets out the breath of air he had been holding. He's pretty sure his face is turning a different shade of red each second.

_Crap...that was not suppose to happen...but...I couldn't let him get away just like that..._

Judal sighed. He was going to have to explain a lot tomorrow. Especially to the little blue-eyes magi.

As he walked away from that place to grab some peaches to eat, Judal didn't know that the little magi that he just hugged and kissed on the forehead was still there, standing, a giant blush on the boy's face.

What was hidden in the magi's eyes was shock and...maybe...affection?

* * *

**A/N:**

**yea yea yea**

**this is a juala fanfic**

**their gonna end up sooner or later**

**but...imma make it longer before they notice each others feelings...or shorter...**

**but there will be obstacles in their way! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**...like a war for example...or other people falling for judal or aladdin...a new idea~**

**...CHAPPIE END!**


	11. The peach gift

**A/N:**

**Angel-Rei-chan1 - o_o you LOVE _ME_? _ME_, THE IDIOT, SELFISH, SPOILED BRAT? ^/^ SANKYUU~! AND YOUR WELCOME!**

**to my friend - sorry i couldn't go with you to the library. i didn't feel like it. gomen. honto ni gomen. **

**...chappie time...**

* * *

"There...I think he'll be happy with this much. After all, I'll obviously be happy receiving this much peaches..."

Judal nodded as he looked at the basket of peaches in front of him.

_"Give him gifts to drop hints of your feelings."_

"Gifts huh...That idiot king better be right or he'll lose his head. Now...to find that little chibi..."

Judal grabbed the basket and decided to venture of to find the little magi whom he had feelings for. It had been three days since Judal had apologized to Aladdin. So far, everything has been okay. Normal conversations, antics, and stuff. Of course Aladdin sometimes try to bring up the subject of the kiss but as always, Judal being the stubborn prick he is, diverted the conversation towards else where.

It was not the time to let Aladdin know of his feelings...yet.

As Judal walked around the hallways of the Sindria kingdom, he heard a child's laughter. Going towards the voice, he knew he was going to see the person he wanted to see most. There was no way he would mistaken that voice for anyone else.

As he got into the clearing, he saw the person he was looking for...Aladdin. But he wasn't alone. Oh no, he wasn't. Aladdin was with Hakuryuu, Kou Empire's fourth prince.

Judal tsked. Well, seems like the idea of being alone with Aladdin was gone now. Sighing, he wonders what he should do now but it seemed like he didn't have to worry.

Aladdin, being how smart he is and for some reason, has a really good intuition, sensed that someone was there and voila! Aladdin saw Judal by the corner.

"Ju~Ju~!"

"Ack! D-Don't call me that!"

And as always, Judal responds out of reflex like that whenever Aladdin calls him by that nickname.

_Erg...I wasn't suppose to answer. Now that blasted prince will know that I'm here too..._

And Judal was correct. Due to Aladdin's outburst, Hakuryuu saw that Judal was indeed there.

"Aren't you the Sindria magi...?"

"That's right! JuJu is the Sindria magi!"

"Oi!"

"Oh...I see..."

"He's also my friend!"

"Mhmm..."

Hakuryuu continued to stare at Judal as Judal thought about what Aladdin said.

_Friend...I have been...friend-zoned..._

"So JuJu~ you want to join with us?"

"Oh...Naw. I don't wanna."

"Aw~ Why~?"

"Just because..."

That's what he said but actually, he just didn't want to be near that bastard-of-a-prince right now. Judal lightly glared at Hakuryuu at the corner of his eyes. Aladdin didn't see it but Hakuryuu sure did. Sensing that he didn't want to be on the Sindria's magi bad side, Hakuryuu stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

"Huh? Hakuryuu, where are you going?"

"...Just remembered some stuff I had to do, Aladdin-dono."

"I see...Well! I'll see you later!"

Hakuryuu gave a nod to Aladdin and as he walked past Judal, he gave Judal an unknown look and walked away. Judal stared at the prince's back, glaring daggers at it.

_Cheeky brat..._

"Um...JuJu?"

"Huh? Yea?"

"What did you come here for?"

"Oh...right. Here ya go."

Judal placed that basket of peaches on the table. Aladdin stared at it with surprise and then he looked at Judal with a curious look.

"What's this for?"

"You."

"Eh? Me?"

Judal nodded and scratched his cheeks with a finger in embarrassment.

"You know...a gift...since you're...a friend."

Aladdin stared at Judal in shock and then laughed. Judal gave the boy a glare, an embarrassed glare.

"W-What?!"

"Hehehe~ nothing~. Thank you JuJu."

Aladdin gave Judal another one of his cute smiles and of course, Judal looked away, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to show his face.

"It was nothin'..."

"You want to eat with me? I can't possibly eat it all alone."

"Hmph...sure, chibi."

Judal sat down on the stool, across from a smiling Aladdin and began to eat with him.

"Say...chibi..."

"Yesh Juwal?"

Aladdin looked at Judal, his mouth stuffed with peaches. Judal sweatdropped at the sight of it but continued on anyway.

"Am I..._just _a friend?"

Aladdin gulped down the peaches that were in his mouth and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about JuJu? JuJu is my very, very, very bestie best friend~!"

"Mhmm...I see..."

Judal chomped on the peach he was holding. He was happy. He didn't saw it on the outside but on the inside, he was jumping with happiness.

_That means I do have a chance...right?_

And for the rest of the day, Judal continued eating peaches with Aladdin, happily.


	12. 3 Month Vacation Has Ended

**A/N:**

**and here's the next chapter**

**yup**

**...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

_What a good weather...  
_

Judal sighed as he layed down on the grass. The sky was blue, clouds were drifting by, and you could smell the sea from here.

As he looked at the clouds, Judal remembered: Today was the last day that Aladdin and the stupid prince would be here. The 3 month vacation was over.

_Whatever that brat prince wanted from the stupid king, he won't have it anyway._

Hakuryuu has been pestering Sinbad to join forces with the Kou Empire. In other words, merge their two countries together. Hakuryuu thought, since Sindria is so powerful, with the Generals and alliance, if they were to merge, they could become a very powerful country and nothing could take them down.

Sinbad, of course, refused the offer. He didn't want to merge nor does he want to anything to do with the Kou Empire. Not that he didn't like the King. The King is very nice, since he was Hakuryuu's father.

But Hakuryuu didn't give up. He kept on asking Sinbad over and over again for the last 3 months he was there...until today.

_Well...guess I should go say my farewells..._

Judal slowly got up and walked to the port. The last 3 months, Judal's and Aladdin's relationship haven't changed that much, although the gap that was between them got a little closer, or that was probably Judal's imagination. Ther intimatice rose a level higher too. Judal would hold Aladdin's hand, pat his head, and sometimes wipe some food off his face. Aladdin would just smile at the antics as if it was nothing wrong at all.

_If only we had more time together..._

Judal stopped walking as he looked in front of him. There, the King of Sindria, along with his Generals, were saying their goodbyes to the 4th prince of the Kou Empire and it's magi. Judal stood still for a while, debating what he should do. Go away or say his goodbyes? Obviously he would want to say goodbye but he doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone.

But again, it seems like he doesn't need to worry because someone noticed him.

"JuJu~!"

"...How many times have I said doesn't use that name...?"

He glared at the chibi and sighed, walking forward a bit more. Aladdin just smiled his usual smile.

"Came to say goodbye to us?"

"Mmm..."

Judal nodded, which made the boy a happy and smiled wider.

"I'll miss you the most JuJu..."

The sindria magi stayed quiet. He was suppose to feel happy right? Since Aladdin said he'll miss _him _the most. Well, he is feeling really excited.

"I'll miss you too...chibi..."

A light blush crept up his cheeks and Judal swore he could feel the idiot king and his generals smirking behind him. But he ignored that, instead, he gaze was focused on the little magi's face which had a smile and...is that a blush on Aladdin's face?

"But...I'll come visit everyday if I can so...wait for me okay?"

"...Yea."

Judal did a very small smile.

It was time to go. The boat was ready and everyone was cheering. Sinbad and the Generals waved goodbye while Hakuryuu and Aladdin waved back. Judal just stared. Goodbyes were not his thing after all.

His stare was met by Aladdin's gaze. The little chibi smiled at the older magi.

_Right...it's not goodbye yet..._

Judal smiled back.

_We'll meet each other again..._

And the ship sailed out of view, into the sunset.


	13. Notice

**hi!**

**yea...you might have thought this was a new chappie but...no. It isn't**

**gomen but i wont be writing anything here for a while**

**im what your calling a...writer block? i think**

**anyways, i cant really think of anything right now so...GOMEN!**

**/(T_T)/**


	14. His turn now

**A/N:  
**

**and...I'M BACK!**

**yea, such a dramatic entrance XD**

**anyways~ this is gonna be a short chappie since i dont have that much time**

**i know, such a crappie excuse but...im sorry**

**ill try to update _The Two Transferees _tomorrow**

**and...CHAPPIE TIME**

* * *

"...This is boring..."

He spits out the seed before sinking his teeth into the fruit once again, taking a big bite out of it.

The man sighed as he looked at the white, fluff clouds moving by. Currently, he was on top of a tree, on one of it's branches.

He continued to eat the fruit until he was finished with it, then he got another one and started crunching away on that one as well.

"Judal!"

The so called man, Judal, stopped from taking another bite out of the peach and looked towards the one who called out to him.

"Haaa...What do you want, lap dog?"

"Keh...Mind your manners, kid."

Glaring at the person below him, Judal puts his peach down to his lap and sighed.

"What the hell do you want, dog?"

Knowing that he won't have any chance of changing Judal's way of speech, Ja'far just went straight to the point.

"The King request that you attend a meeting right now."

"Meeting? What meeting? That stupid man didn't tell me there was one."

"Which is why I came here right now to inform you...idiot..."

Judal looked at Ja'far and then turned around, his back facing him.

"Well, I'm not going anyway."

"Oh really? You have nothing to do and you know you cannot refuse an order from the king."

But Ja'far was only met by silence as a response.

Since Judal always respond right away, Ja'far thought something was wrong. He was about to ask if anything was wrong but Judal cutted in.

"Your wrong..."

"Huh?"

"I do have something to do..."

And with that, a whoosh of great wind suddenly came and to protect his eyes, Ja'far covered it with his sleeves. By the time he removed them, Judal was already gone from the peach tree and in the air, on his magic carpet.

"Wha-?! Judal! come back here this instant!"

But Ja'far's cries never reached him. The only thing on Judal's mind was the destination he had to go to.

_It's time for me to visit...Wait for me...I'm coming..._

And with that, Judal flew out of view...To Kou Empire.


End file.
